Máscara
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Kakashi llegó tarde, nada extraño pero la historia que lo acompañaba no era normal y todo giraba al rededor de una máscara. Advertencia: Este fic no debe ser tomado en serio.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Máscara**

* * *

Aquel había comenzado como un día normal. Cuando Naruto supo que Kakashi lo había mandado a llamar lo primero en lo que pensó era que se trataba de una misión. Aquello lo emocionó, si bien en los últimos días habían estado muy ocupados pero ninguna había sido especialmente desafiante sin contar que le gustaba trabajar con todo el equipo Siete.

No había ningún motivo para que los dejaran permanecer a todos ellos juntos. Eran muy fuertes, pocos shinobis podían pelear en igualdad de condiciones con ellos y sin contar a Kakashi eran cuatro. Muchos integrantes para un grupo pero los habían dejado estar juntos por Sasuke. Naruto y Sakura habían insistido en que necesitaban ser varios para vigilarlo.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke no era ninguna amenaza, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi también lo hacen pero no todos en la alianza shinobi lo hacían. La mayoría de ellos lo veían como una amenaza, una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento los destruiría a todos. Además era la excusa perfecta para mantener al equipo Siete unido, con todos son integrantes.

Cuando llegó al lugar señalado se encontró con Sakura, Sai y Sasuke esperándolo. Naruto instintivamente se había llevado su mano hasta su brazo. Recordó lo que había pasado para que Uchiha aceptara regresar a la aldea, cómo había perdido su brazo y Tsunade le había dado una prótesis. Sabía que a Sasuke no le molestaba el que lo consideraran un criminal y que la única razón por la que se había quejado era para devolverle el honor a su clan y tener la oportunidad de vencer a Tobi. Su identidad continuaba siendo un misterio, lo único que sabían era que se trataba de un ninja especialmente poderoso. Algunos decían que era Madara, Sasuke lo culpaba por el rechazo del clan Uchiha.

Los minutos pasaron y terminaron convirtiéndose en horas. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a los retrasos de Kakashi pero en aquel entonces consideraban que se estaba excediendo. Incluso Sai y Sasuke que eran los más inexpresivos habían comenzado a quejarse. No tanto como Naruto y Sakura pero la molestia podía notarse en sus palabras.

—Tengo hambre —gritó Naruto por décimo tercera vez causando la irritación de sus compañeros.

—¡Cállate, estúpido! —le gruñó Sasuke.

—Pero es que tengo hambre —chilló Naruto sosteniendo su ruidoso estómago, parecía motor descompuesto.

—Cuando llegue Kakashi voy a matarlo, decirnos que tenía una misión importante para nosotros, que viniéramos en la madrugada y luego dejarnos toda la mañana y toda la tarde ya es pasarse.

—Más le vale tener una buena excusa, porque de lo contrario dibujaré algo muy malo.

Naruto y Sakura le dedicaron una mirada incrédula a Sai. Les resultaba difícil creer que el más inexpresivo de su equipo pudiera quejarse de ese modo. Ninguno consideró defender a Kakashi, ciertamente los cuatro estaban de acuerdo en hacerle pasar a Kakashi un mal momento.

Kakashi apareció en medio de una nube de humo. Lo primero que notaron era que tenía varias vendas pero no parecía herido de gravedad. Su máscara estaba torcida, como si se la hubiera colocado con mucha prisa o sin tener cuidado, como si no estuviera del todo concentrado en lo que hacía. Naruto se preguntó si había algo que pudiera alterar a Kakashi pero rápidamente negó, siempre parecía tener todo bajo control.

—¡Llegaste tarde, Kakashi! —gritaron los cuatro shinobis al unísono, Kakashi frotó su oído, parecía no notar la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Más te vale tener una buena excusa —le advirtió Sai a la vez que sacaba su pergamino y pluma.

—Pues verán, estaba perdido por el camino de la vida cuando me encontré con Tobi.

—¿Es en serio? Me creería más tu teoría de los gatos negros…

—Todo empezó cuando…

* * *

Kakashi se encontró con Tobi cuando estaba comprando una edición especial del Icha Icha, sabía que estaba atrasada pero no consideró vital el llegar puntual. Cuando le contó su historia a los integrantes de su equipo omitió esos detalles, sabía que podría perder varios huesos si les contaba toda la verdad.

—¡Chidori! —gritó Kakashi a la vez que atacaba a Tobi, pero este jutsu solo logró atravesar a un Tobi que rápidamente le devolvió un fuerte golpe al rostro.

La batalla fue larga, ambos tenían técnicas poderosas pero ninguna de ellas había resultado ser efectiva. Los dos shinobis lograban evadir los golpes con gran rapidez. Causaron muchos destrozos en la aldea por lo que los otros ninjas se acercaron pero ninguno intervino. Tobi dejó en claro que solo deseaba enfrentarse a Kakashi, ninguno quiso hacerlo enojar

—Esta pelea no nos llevará a ningún sitio, ambos somos muy fuertes.

* * *

Del equipo Siete solo Naruto parecía creer en la historia de Kakashi. Sakura reunió una gran cantidad de chakra y la usó para destruir el suelo alrededor de Kakashi. Si bien había estado dispuesta a escuchar la historia del líder de su equipo pero muchas de las palabras que decían le sonaban a una mentira.

—¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó Kakashi de manera desinteresada, con su máscara era difícil saber que expresión había bajo su rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando, Kakashi? Como te creeremos que Tobi se puso a llorar en cuanto le lanzaste el chidori.

—Bueno, tal vez no pasó eso exactamente pero sí fue algo parecido.

—¿No era verdad? —preguntó Naruto notablemente sorprendido.

Sakura golpeó a Naruto mientras que Sasuke y Sai negaban. De no haber estado tan molestos con Naruto les habría resultado molesto en coincidir en algo. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, tenían mucho en común pero pocas veces trabajaban bien en equipo, Naruto decía que los dos eran demasiado amargados.

—¿De verdad te creíste eso? —preguntó Sai mientras Naruto se frotaba el enorme chichón que le había salido en la cabeza.

—Vamos, Kakashi, cuéntanos la verdad y qué fue lo que realmente pasó en esa pelea.

—¿Subestimas mis habilidades como ninja?

—Eso no importa ¿lograste ver la cara de Tobi?

—A eso iba pero ustedes me interrumpieron.

* * *

—Propongo un trato, para arreglar la situación, es lo más justo, si vas a matarme como dices, primero muéstrame tu rostro.

—Está bien —aceptó Tobi —, después de un largo rato —, pero primero quítate tú la máscara, es lo justo.

Esa petición tomó a Kakashi por sorpresa, un dilema, no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. Por un lado mostrar su rostro era lo último que deseaba pero sabía que debía conocer cuál era el verdadero rostro e identidad de Tobi. Por mucho tiempo habían estado buscando esa información y no podía negarla cuando él misma se la ofrecía.

—Pero muéstrame tu verdadero rostro, no quiero que me salgas con que debajo de esa máscara tienes otra igual.

"Demonios ¿Cómo lo supo?", pensó Kakashi al ser descubierto. No quedándole más opción terminó mostrando su verdadero rostro, incluso dejó al descubierto su ojo con el sharingan, quería estar pendiente de cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer pero principalmente memorizar el rostro del enmascarado frente a ella.

—¡Por fin! —gritó Tobi a la vez que lanzaba su máscara a los aires —. En tu cara, Bakakashi. La misión "Máscara, Sayonara" ha terminado exitosamente.

—¿Obito? ¿Eres tú?

—Obito es un buen chico, Obito solo quería ver tu rostro.

—¿Estás loco? Perdiste tu ojo, muchos murieron, debiste haber perdido el juicio, los Akatsuki… te convertiste en lo que juraste destruir —preguntó Kakashi incrédulo. Se negaba a creer que Obito, su antiguo compañero de equipo y amigo pudiera hacer tantas cosas horribles solo por ver su rostro.

—Obito no está loco, solo era un plan para ver tu rostro y por lo de Akatsuki, bueno, Obito piensa que Deidara es linda, suerte que fue su compañera de equipo.

—¡Obito, idiota! ¡Deidara es hombre!

—¿Un hombre? Eso explica porque siempre me evitaba y se enojaba cuando me acercaba demasiado. Suerte que nunca lo besé.

—¡Deja de hablar como idiota! —le gritó Kakashi, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por toda la información recibida y el tono de voz con el que hablaba Obito no ayudaba mucho —. No es necesario que sigas actuando.

* * *

Nuevamente Kakashi fue interrumpido, en esa ocasión por Sasuke. Ninguno de ellos creía en las palabras de su líder y Sasuke se lo hizo ver. Para ellos solo era una más de las excusas de Hatake para justificar su retraso de varias horas. Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchándolo.

—Espera un momento, Kakashi, si todo era un plan ¿Por qué el kyuubi invadió Konoha?

—Obito está loco.

—¿A quién le importa eso? Ya casi es media noche y no nos han dicho cuál es nuestra misión.

—¡Oh! La misión, olvide decirles que como tenían el día libre de misiones pasearían a mis perros ninjas.

—¡Kakashi! —gritaron los alumnos al unísono —. ¿Crees que nos creeremos esa ridícula excusa tuya?

Kakashi retrocedió varios pasos. Instintivamente descubrió su sharingan. Los tres shinobis que estaban frente a él lo atacarían con todo lo que tenían y si él deseaba sobrevivir sabía que debería usar todas sus armas. Ni Sakura, Sasuke o Naruto eran los novatos que en el pasado enseñó, en verdad se habían hecho fuertes.

—¡Hola, chicos! —les saludó Obito con una sonrisa —. Ustedes deben ser el equipo de Kakashi.

La forma tan despreocupada en la que se presentó Obito tomó a todos por sorpresa, en especial a Sasuke que había visto la tumba de Obito Uchiha en el pasado y escuchado a Shisui y a Itachi contarle muchas historias sobre él. Sabía que no era especialmente fuerte pero llegó a admirarlo porque Itachi lo hacía.

—¡Por tu culpa tengo un zorro demoniaco dentro! —le gritó Naruto para luego detenerse, parecía hablar consigo mismo y de cierta manera era lo que hacía.

—Sin ofender, Kurama, eres mi amigo —agregó Naruto frente al Kyubi. Esa interrupción fue lo único que impidió que Naruto atacara a Obito pero no duró demasiado.

Cuando Naruto terminó con su conversación interna creó su rasengan más poderoso y lo utilizó para atacar a Obito. El enojo que sentía no había disminuido ni un poco, atacó cegado por la rabia pero no lastimó al Uchiha. Su rasengan atravesó a su objetivo. Intentó volver a atacar pero algo en su mirada la hizo detenerse.

—No, Naruto, las cosas no son como crees, de hecho Akatsuki fue fundado por Kakuzu, él buscaba una forma de extraer demonios y ganar dinero con ganar.

—Muchos murieron, mis padres…

Naruto respiraba de manera acelerada. Trataba de crear una técnica que le permitiera hacerle algún daño real. Sasuke, Sai y Sakura no querían quedarse atrás. Ellos también estaban viéndolo y sabían que Naruto iba en serio. De acuerdo a la normativa shinobi no podían quedarse sin hacer nada cuando un criminal rango S estaba frente a ellos. No atacaron porque Kakashi les indicó que se detuvieran, prefirieron escuchar y saber lo que estaba ocurriendo antes de actuar-

—Ellos no murieron, solo querían ayudarme con el plan de desenmascarar a Kakashi —le interrumpió Obito.

—¿Quién era el instructor de su equipo?

—Yo —saludó Minato con una sonrisa amable en su rostro —. Naruto, suelta a Obito, él no es el enemigo.

—¿Cómo sabe el cuarto Hokage mi nombre? —preguntó Naruto, más sorprendido que enojado. Estar frente a su héroe lo había hecho tranquilizarse.

—Es cierto ¿Por qué el cuarto hokage sabría el nombre de alguien como Naruto? ¿Por qué se parecen tanto?

—Pues verán, es porque yo le puse ese nombre, él es mi hijo.

—¿Tu hijo? Eso explica el parecido.

—¿Cómo pudiste? Mal padre —gritó Naruto antes de iniciar la persecución contra el rayo amarillo de Konoha.

—Vamos a casa, te daré ramen —le dijo Minato con un tono amable.

—¿Ramen? Acabas de convencerme —agregó Naruto feliz —, adiós Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Obito, Sai.

—¿Se vendió por Ramen?

—Eso parece —le respondió Sakura a Sasuke igual de sorprendida que Sasuke, al contrario de Sai que se veía sereno.

—Es su padre después de todo y hablamos de Naruto, sabemos que no se puede resistir al ramen.

Sasuke solo negó. Conocía a Naruto y sabía lo mucho que amaba el ramen pero sabía que perdonaba con mucha facilidad. De no ser por eso él no habría podido regresar a la aldea después de vencer a Orochimaru y descubrir la verdad sobre su clan. Seguía sin creer que ellos participaran en esa trampa pero no pudo hablar hasta que Kakashi revelera su rostro. No obstante eso no cambiaba el enojo que sentía por el hecho de haber esperado por tantas horas.

—Bueno, tal vez Naruto no sea un problema pero a nosotros no nos compran con nada, en especial a mí, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Pero si te fuiste con Orochimaru por poder, chico serpiente —le dijo Sai con una de sus usuales sonrisas falsas.

—¡Cállate, Sai!

—¡Sasuke no es así! —agregó Sakura molesta, Sai pensó que si la hubiera insultado a ella no estaría tan molesta.

—Tengo fotografías de Kakashi sin máscara —le ofreció Obito.

—Con eso está bien y por cierto ¿Cómo la consiguieron?

—Suerte —se apresuró a decir Kakashi, su actitud era sospechosa pero nadie se atrevió a decir lo contrario.

Después de que Tobi o más precisamente Obito terminara su danza de la victoria, Kakashi seguía en shock, por lo que Minato, Kushina, Rin y Obito aprovecharon la situación y le tomaron varias fotografías. No planeaban publicarlas en revistas pero sabían que otra oportunidad como esa nunca se repetiría.

—Para que vean que no soy malo les dejo el resto de la semana libre de misiones —comentó Kakashi mientras se rascaba su cabello. Su máscara tenía varias arrugas que delataban una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Kakashi, no sé si lo habrás notado pero es domingo.

—Todo el día libre, apúrense que el tiempo se les acaba.


End file.
